board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Brawl Numbers
This was named Article of the Week in March of 2008. These are the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Numbers of every single Board 8 user. You can add them as friends in your Brawl buddy list to play online together. Remember that two people cannot connect until they have both added each other. What's My Number? - Enter the WiFi section, click into Play With Friends, and open the Friends Listing. Your number will be displayed on the top of the screen. See Also * Wii Numbers Board 8 Brawl Numbers NOTE: When adding yourself to this list, please keep it in alphabetical order. {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Brawltags |- !GameFAQs Name |'Brawl Friend Code' |'Brawl Nickname' |- !Aoshi |2019-9312-6684 | |- !beavis666x2 |3394-3218-5834 | |- !Big Bob |1934-0343-0548 | |- !Biolizard28 |3609-0692-6040 | |- !cavedog0 |3866-7729-1081 |Cave |- !Celtic Guardian |3523-1730-8053 | |- !Cerebral Ninja |0301-9457-5917 | |- !Chamek |5026-4119-7604 |JIMS |- !Charton |1160-9421-9558 | |- !Dawn and Dusk |4983-4590-9904 |MC/DD |- !Demon HunterX |4511-0128-0808 | |- !Destoyer |3823-8210-9464 | |- !Diet Water |3694 9710 9148 | |- !DSRage |5455-9076-9886 |Ryley |- !Durango |4553-9621-3109 | |- !earth angel |4768-7140-5656 |H2O |- !Eggplant Lord |3609-0697-7971 | |- !ExThaNemesis |0559-6427-1950 |RKO |- !ff6man |3523-1731-4566 | |- !Finalxflash |2062-8858-8468 | |- !firaga89 |4038-5663-0004 |Herr |- !Gaddswell |0216-0465-0540 |Gadds |- !GammA07 |2707-1277-8449 | |- !GenesisTwilight |0301-9460-4260 | |- !GodOfGaming |1332-7378-5332 |GOG |- !goku z |4253-3148-3668 |ROB>U |- !Grand Kirby |3050-7238-3863 |GK |- !greatone10 |3050-7287-5564 |KJM |- !Heroic Vivi |1504-5362-8887 | |- !Iubaris |1461-5891-5950 |IUBBY |- !Joke |4983-4617-2248 | |- !Kaidyn04 |0387-8436-3320 |KAI |- !KamikazePotato |4296-2658-3681 | |- !KommunistKoala |2621-2267-9796 |KOALA |- !Kosmo (and Bros.) |1075-0383-2944 |KOSMO |- !Leonhart4 |1805-1886-7444 |LEON4 | |- !Link the Midgit |1590-4391-4186 |LtM |- !Lord Ephraim |1891-0824-9639 |EPH |- !Mac Arrowny |4253-3155-6697 | |- !Masamune |2578-2770-0448 |MASA |- !McMoogle |2578-2772-3955 |Flat |- !meche313 |1375-6860-1887 | |- !MegaSoiledSnake |0216-0496-4427 | |- !MegatokyoEd |0001-2974-2666 | |- !Mershiness |2406-4821-6240 | |- !Mewtwo59 |3007-7740-2002 | |- !MoogleKupo141 |4038-5670-8949 | |- !MrSmartGuy |1891-0831-5747 |TEETS |- !NClark128 |3652-0189-2159 | |- !newusrname |5327-0564-4766 | |- !Ngamer |1332-7402-4095 |NG |- !oliphaunt |5069-3596-4029 | |- !oneills1 |1160-9386-3442 | |- !PhantomLink |3437-2730-9795 |PLINK |- !PNess |2835-9755-3785 | |- !Pokalicious |2750-0778-6154 |POKA |- !Procrastinater |2921-8782-8388 |BUB |- !pxl |5112-3094-0567 | |- !rammtay |2750-0781-7358 | |- !red13n |0602-5929-0917 | |- !REpwner |0087-1988-4309 | |- !Samurai7 |3093 6753 5454 | |- !satai_delenn |1590-4373-2625 |satai |- !ScareChan |1203-8913-4878 | |- !Seginustemple |0344-8961-0822 |Andy |- !Sess |1117-9880-3255 |JBL |- !SHINE |3351-3744-3117 |SHINE |- !Shoenin_Kakashi |1504-5386-5298 |SHOE |- !Silverliner182V |0559-6433-4518 | |- !SilverNightmareX7 |0731-4428-4486 | |- !spiegel22 |4425-1133-2606 |Lyall |- !starcow |4639-8617-4283 |Yuki |- !stingers |5069-3583-2376 | |- !Sugand |1246-8383-5408 |Kigai |- !Swift |4382-1646-4194 | |- !swirldude |4425-1156-3590 | |- !the champ999 |0130-1503-8582 | |- !The Real Truth |0559-6442-7717 |Kenny |- !TomNook7 |1375-6864-417 |Nook7 |- !Ubernes |4596-9117-2588 |Mark |- !UltimaterializerX |0903-2437-0174 |ULTI |- !Viviff |1332-7370-9245 | |- !WalrusJump |1203-8912-4300 | |- !Wedge Antilles |3437-2758-9492 | |- !WiggumFan267 |4339-2145-1431 |WIGS |- !Wiikku |2835-9772-3093 | |- !winggundam48 |4983-4617-2248 | |- !XxSoulxX |5284-1101-6016 | |- !Yankees |4811-6625-6539 | |- !Yoblazer |0903-2402-2600 | |- !Zachnorn |2406-4788-5881 | |- Category:Online games Category:Article of the Week winners